Squeekly
]] '''Squeeklies' are bat-like enemies that appear in Donkey Kong Country Returns that are located in the world Cave and they can be found in most dark areas of the island. The Squeeklies' main attack is to flying towards the Kongs and, if they hit them, it will make the Kongs lose one heart or a life. Squeeklies can be defeated by a simple jump or having a barrel being thrown at them. In some situations, you can roll right into them, causing their bodies to implode, sending hair everywhere. However, some Squeeklies tend to fly higher than others, thus making them harder to reach. Blue Squeekly Blue Squeeklies can be found in many levels of the game, particularly Cave. However, they can also be found in certain levels of the Forest. They will only fly in a straight path continuously, but can be defeated by a barrel, a roll or jumping onto them, causing them to fall off-screen. In Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, they also appear in the Beach temple, Tumblin' Temple, and in the Golden Temple level Mischeavous Moles. This is the only Squeekly variant that has a nose shape rather than two nostrils. Purple Squeekly The Purple Squeeklies are a type of Squeekly only found in the Cave level Crowded Cavern. They are first seen sleeping altogether but are angered when Donkey Kong is forced to wake them by igniting his Rocket Barrel. This causes them to try and make him crash by flying in front of him in groups of two to six, and flying towards him. Crashing into them will not kill them, even though the rocket barrel will literally explode on their bodies. The only difference between them and the blue variant is that they have different eyes, and this variant has two nostrils rather than a nose shape. Bobbin' Squeekly The Bobbin' Squeeklies are a much larger variant of the Blue Squeekly, but are only seen in the Cave level Crowded Cavern, where they are accompanied by Purple Squeeklies. They do not attack you directly, rather choosing to slowly bob up and/or down the screen, possibly blocking the player. They do noticeably resemble Golbat. They, similarly to their purple counterparts, will not be killed or harmed if the player crashes their rocket into them. They seem to make a sound as they rise. They also, in comparison, with face you rather than Donkey Kong. Mega Squeekly Mega Squeekly, also known as King Squeekly, is the largest, and leader, of the Squeeklies. He is only seen in the Cave level Crowded Cavern, where he and his underlings are awoken by Donkey Kong's Rocket Barrel, and enraged to the point that they attempt to chase you down and destroy you as revenge. He periodically throughout the level is seen in the background, or peeking around things, and will eventually attempt to chase you down, chomp you by breaking through walls and even firing ultrasonic echoes from his mouth. He is capable of firing a large amount of them at you, and as a last resort, an extremely large beam that spreads across the screen for an extended period of time. The level ends when he accidentally collides with a large crystal cluster that causes him to ricochet into the ceiling, landing him on his head, where he will skid across the cave floor until he comes to a stop at the large deck that the barrel at the end or the level resides in. He later appears in one particular level of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, where his body is seen frozen in an enormous chunk of ice. Trivia *Many fans of the games have linked the Squeeklies' appearance to that of Golbat from the Pokémon franchise. While they do have similar features such as triangular ears, large fanged mouths, and relatively tiny eyes, Squeeklies have noses (Golbat and its evolutionary family do not), and their wings are also smaller. In addition, the Squeeklies in the Crowded Cavern level are purple, while Golbats are generally blue. **However, several medium-sized Squeeklies seen in the level "Crowded Cavern" are blue and generally have an appearance more similar to Golbat, save for the fact that they have noses and their wings are also smaller. **In addition, the Blue Squeeklies are seen in more levels. de:Familie Flattermann Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Tiki Tak Tribe Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Enemies Category:Beach Enemies Category:Cave Enemies Category:Forest Enemies Category:Volcano Enemies Category:Cloud Enemies